Fantasy
by TheMooney42
Summary: Sara comes home to an open door, is this a good or bad thing? GSR all the way...Straight up Smut


A/N: This is my first fic going public, good ole smut...ahh yes...

Hope you enjoy it...oh yea...and this. No i dont own CSI, it belongs to the people who own CSI and the chracters as well...im just borrowing them for a bit. All mistakes are mine, no, you cant have any.

* * *

Sara Sidle worked hard today, another murder, ended up being the jealous brother. Stupid criminals, always thinking that they could cover their tracks, never knowing that they always leave something behind.

She headed home having day dreams while she sat in her car waiting for a red light to turn green. Damn, was she in the mood for sex, and not just any sex, good, no great, no, EXCELLENT sex. Who could she have? She had no replacements... what about Hank? No, he was a jerk for cheating on her, and plus even if she still were with him he couldn't make her come if she paid for it. He was a lousy lover anyways. No, what she need was a complete man, a passionate, insatiable man and from what she knew they were very scarce in her part of town.

She pulled into her driveway, getting out of the Denali, taking the elevator up to her floor and saying hey to a fellow neighbor. She smiled as the neighbor passed and headed for her door. She placed the key inside of the keyhole but the door was slightly ajar. She pushed it open cautiously and drew her gun. Her hand fumbled against the wall, looking for the light switch, sighing when she did. She flipped the light switch but no light appeared. Slowly, removing her flashlight, she crossed it with her gun, a light glow immersed from the living room. She set the light on the candle, the tiny beam of light hitting it making it glow more. A sweet vanilla scent filled her nostrils as a note lay beneath it. She walked over to where the candle was at and could see the note slightly covered with small candle wax globs. She could make out the words, they were written in bold upper case letters.

UNDRESS AND GO TO THE TUB

PUT YOUR GUN AWAY

DON'T SAY A WORD

YOU HAVE 30 MINUTES TO

BE NAKED AND WET!

She made a sweeping inventory of all of the lovers, boyfriends and people from her knowledge that liked or once had a thing with or for her. She could not remember any one so...passionately mysterious. Hank well, he was gone and even if he did try to make up with her the CSI team would find a body in her living room anyways. Greg, well even if he did do this and went through all of this trouble to try and seduce her she would just shoo him away as if he had been trying to play a prank on her. NO, but one name came to mind, Grissom. He wouldn't do that but he fit the small description that she had in her head perfectly, and plus he wouldn't express his feelings the way that this presence did.

She quickly undressed and walked gracefully in a towel causing her breasts to bounce slightly. The bathroom was lighted by several candles, vanilla, to be exact. Who ever this person was knew that she liked the fragrance of vanilla. She scanned the surrounding area of the room to find any trace of what this presence might have left behind, well, of course she would do that, she was in fact a CSI. Near the tub was a candle slightly larger but noticeable with a note attached to it.

YOU WERE 30 SECONDS LATE

I WILL DEAL WITH THAT LATER ON.

GET IN THE TUB AND

PRESS PLAY!

She grabbed the note and set it against the candle, dipping her foot in to see the temperature of the water. It was perfect, warm with a nice perfect foamy top. She got in and relaxed her body before pressing play. A voice came on instantly trapping her with his words, the man on the tape spoke deeply but barely audible almost in a whisper, in the background the sounds of the bubble bath. She turned up the volume on the tape recorder as he spoke these words.

"Sara relax, let the warmth of the water soothe you. Close your eyes and use your senses, smell their scent, their beautiful scent. Take the shampoo bottle and pour a dab in you hand, rub the strands of your hair. Wash your hair and rinse it losing all of the scent of those that are dead and leave the scent of what is alive, You. Get the cloth and wipe away all of the stress that you have gone through put this week. Rub your stomach of all of the hungry passion you possess. Place a hand over your life giver and rub lightly, place a finger over you clitoris and rub simultaneously, when you feel a warm sensation in your stomach stop."

Sara followed every step that the man in the video tape said to do. She stopped when she started to feel a warm sensation in the pit of her stomach and started to stand up but could feel a presence of a man. His cologne filled her nostrils as thoughts ran through her mind. Should she panic, open her eyes and confront the man? Or should she let this play on? Two firm yet soft hands were placed on her shoulders. A soft feeling brushed her as a cotton towel, wrapped around her. He then placed his hands on her shoulders and started to guide her toward the kitchen. She wanted to feel the walls for support but the hands dropped them lightly.

He guided her as she felt the back of her knees hit the table, the warm hand pushing her down drawing her bare back to the cool table top. A thin sheet of sweat appeared; Sara hugged the towel briefly as the voice said get up and heard the kitchen door open. She followed standing up from her position and stood there. She felt the hands again on her shoulders as a faint breath came, her lips colliding with another pair of lips. A warm rush filled her heart causing it to beat faster with pure ecstasy. He slid his tongue inside of her mouth, small kisses leading to her neck. He ran his tongue over her skin licking and slightly biting. He kissed behind her ears causing her to shake and moan. He was gone, but next she felt him kissing and licking down her arms. He ran a finger unknotting the towel, the cool breeze from the open window making her jump slightly. The only sound in the room was the towel dropping to her side. A warm breathe near her belly causing goose bumps to appear, he darted his tongue out licking her stomach. She reached for the table, clinching and gripping it hard.

An ice cube slid across her stomach, the presence liking the exact line that he drew, the coldness from the ice cube and the hotness from his tongue evening out. A hot breathes near her breast made her shiver, licking and sucking slowly. Her hands running through his hair, feeling him slip from her grip as he gently spread her legs to her side.

He built a technique into a rushed frenzy, making her twitch from his touch. The waves started to take over as she screamed out his name in pure ecstasy, arching her back feeling his soft hair against her.

His hand was gone from her thigh, slowly and seductively running along the inside of her leg. She felt it so close to the main objective. A moan escaped her mouth as he inserted a finger, pumping slowly, and ordering her to open his mouth.

His finger was in her mouth ordering to lick her own juices, tasting herself on him. Suddenly he was gone. The swiftness of his movement sending a cool chill down the back of her spine. She thought about opening her eyes, but as if the presence knew her next move ordered her not to.

There was a soft fumbling on the left side of her, the belt clinking hitting the floor and a shirt thrown to the side. A hand pushed her slowly, once more, drawing her back to the table top, feeling his person bump against her opening. Reflexively she clinched up, releasing a gasp as he plunged into her with one powerful stroke.

Sara arched her back, feeling him pull out half way, a disappointed groan escaping through clenched teeth. He thrusted into her hard, making her kiss him blindly from screaming in passion, while he rhythmically stroked her in various speeds and intensities for at least 30 minutes before picking her up and carrying her into the living room.

She felt him move, picking up something from the couch. A soft pillow was placed underneath her as he entered from behind. He abruptly switched from a slow pace to a wild and vigorous frenzy. She felt him lift her, still pumping in her as they walked to the bedroom, feeling her breasts against his bare back.

Gently he sat down, Sara straddling him, feeling him go deeper then any other man in her past before. His pace was wild and raw; he spoke in small pants, "Open you eyes."

Sara did, she couldn't form the words, and the words finally did come as it hit her, but before she could speak he picked them up thrusting them into the wall. He lifted her arms above her head, as they both felt their orgasms coming. She screamed, his name rippling through her as an intensive orgasm hit her, "OH GOD GRISSOM!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it if not then...erm...im sorry...


End file.
